


Central Daisy

by BlackSliderCZ



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, The Flash- Rogues Revolution
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSliderCZ/pseuds/BlackSliderCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry začíná nový život jako barman, jenže když jeho identitu zjistí jeho největší nepřítel Leonard Snart, vše jde z kopce. Nebo si to Barry aspoň myslel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Central Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Flash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Flash).



> Okey, tohle je moje první povídka na pár Barry a Len. Takže neřešte chyby nebo tak něco :D děkuji  
> O tom jak by to mělo pokračovat, naleznete na konci kapitoly :3

Barry, teď spíše jmenovaný jako "Al", stál za barem a utírat jednu skleničku. Přitom zvládal poslouchat jeden příběh osamělé, už hodně opilé ženy, kterou opustil přítel a podle ní jí kvůli tomu nenávidí celý svět. Al vždy vážně přikývnul, udělal soucitný úsměv, a když bylo zapotřebí dolil jí nový alkohol do prázdné sklenice. Žena docela hezká a velmi mladá mu vždy oplatila úsměv a asi po desáté sklenici, teď už jedenácté, si utřela řasenku, jenž byla na celém obličeji a posadila se tak, aby její hruť vylezla a byla vidět jen mužovi před ní.

„Víte, vy jste tak strašně moc krásný a já sem tady táák sama… Tak co kdybychom nešli někam jinam?“

Al se na ní podíval koutkem oka, pořád umývající tu stejnou sklenici pak se ale jen po sekundovém tichu se usmál a řekl „Asi by bylo dobré vám zavolat taxi.“ dořekl a žena se na něho podívala velmi uraženě, ale než stačila něco říct, dveře do baru se otevřeli.

"Vítejte." řek Barry instinktivně a nahodil úsměv. Když ale zjistil, komu ho věnoval, jeho rty se rozšířili mnohem více. Ve dveřích stál Leonard Snart, který jen přikývl, ale jeho obočí se divně svrásčilo při pohledu na barmanův zářivý úsměv.

„Oh, to mu já říkám chlap!“ uchechtla se žena a posadila se víc elegantně. "Hej, chlapče si dnes večer volný?" řekla a laškovně zamrkala. Len jako kdyby jí neslyšel, sedl si a ruce si unaveně opřel o pult.

„Těžký den?“ zeptal se Barry pobaveně a začínal připravovat Central Daisy, která za chvilku ležela před Kapitánem Coldem.

„Měl bys tomu přestat dávat ten debilní deštník.“ zabručel a hodil ho za sebe. Al se nad tím jen zasmál a pokračoval uklízení skleniček. Žena, jejž je celou tu dobu pozorovala a čekala na tu správnou chvíli, si přisedla blíž a přimáčkla se co nejvíc na Lena.

„No tak drahoušku, co takhle trochu zábavy?“

„Dnes ne, dík.“ řekl rázně a tím asi doufal, že ji se sebe nějak setřese, ale ona dál.

„No tak, nebuď na mě tak zlý.“ a přilepila se na něho ještě víc.

Len se napil ze svého poháru, položil ho zpátky a ruku ženy, jejž se nacházela na jeho stehně, vzal, vytáhl nahoru a pak silně zmáčknul.

„Řekl jsem, že NE!“ zdůraznil to ještě tím, že z jeho ruky začalo vířit zima. Žena vypískla.

„Leny!“ přidal se teď i do toho Barry. Len se podíval na muže a pak zpátky na ženu.

„Fajn.“ zabručel a pustil ji. Žena na pult vyložila několik bankovek, a co nejrychleji utíkala ven. „Nedívej se na mě tak…“ řekl a zas upil Central Daisy. Barryho tvář byla vážná, ale pak jen zakroutil hlavou a pokračoval ve své práci.

 

 -----

 

„Víš, vždy mě zajímalo proč si tak důvěřivý?“ řekl Cold už v sobě několik Central Daisy, ale pořád vyrovnaným hlasem. Al se na něho podíval zamyšleně, taky v ruce skleničku, protože už tu byli jen oni dva a tak nebylo koho obsluhovat.

„Jak to myslíš?“ zeptal se a nalil sobě i druhému muži.

„Nebo spíše, až tak moc milý. Už od prvního okamžiku jsi takhle působil.“ pokrčil rameny a sledoval, jak se alkohol nalévá.

„Je to snad divné být milý nebo tak něco?“ zeptal se úsměvem na rtech.

„V tom to světě je to už vzácné. Byli lepší časy, když jsi věděl, že hodný kluci byli hodný kluci a-„

„- a špatný kluky byli špatný kluci?“ Zasmál se Barry a kopl do sebe celou skleničku, kterou rovnou umyl, utřel a dal na svoje místo na poličce. I Lenovy se na tváři objevil úsměv nebo spíše úškleb.

„Dobře, ta další je na mě.“

„Omlouvám se, ale tahle je poslední. Už je po zavíračce.“ odpověděl na to rychle Al. Len se na něho chvíli díval, jako kdyby mu něco šrotovalo hlavě. Pak si, ale povzdychl a řekl.

„Tak já tedy půjdu, dobře se s vámi povídalo, dítě.“ zvedl se a chtěl jít ke dveřím, ale Barry ho zastavil.

„Jestli chcete, můžeme pokračovat u mě?“


	2. Dnes večer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry pozve Lena na večeři.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahle kapitola se mi za boha zdála příšerně dlouhá, jak na psaní a tak i vymýšlením D: Jo a nevíte někdo jak se do textu dávají obrázky? Mě to tam nějak nejde dát... DDD: Jo a ještě něco, neřešte chyby či nějaké nesrozumitelnosti, a nebo mi to napište do komentu a já to pak, možná, opravím :3 možná....

„Takže vážně nechceš?“ zeptal se Barry, když zamykal hospodu. Len stojící hned vedle, jen zakroutil hlavou.

„Promiň dítě, ale…“ než mohl pokračovat, blonďatý muž se na něho zamračil a naštvaně řekl.

„Přestaň mi tak říkat! Mám jméno… a nejsem zas tak mladý…“ dořekl trochu už klidněji. Zkontroloval ještě jednou, jestli je doopravdy zamčeno, když bylo, otočil se na patě vstříc liduprázdné ulici. Len se na něho celou tu dobu díval velmi pobaveně.

„Dobře, přestanu ti tak říkat pokud se odnaučíš dávat do toho koktejlu ty deštníčky.“ řekl úsměvem hrajících na jeho rtech. Al se na něho kouknul trochu podezíravě, než si jen povzdechl.

„Fajn…“ natáhl ruku před muže. „Slibuješ.“ Len na tohle pozvedl jedno obočí, ale proč ne. Potřásl Alanovou rukou, když to udělal, jeho oči se otevřely dokořán z šoku, jak muž měl hladkou kůži. To u chlapa nemohlo být snad ani normální. Když Len se uklidni, pohled mu sjel nahoru.

„Ale nemůžu za sebe zaručit.“ ušklíbl se a pustil ruku. Barry mu věnoval úsměv, právě když starší muž přecházel silnici na druhý chodník. „Uvidíme se příště…“ Len se na něho podíval, nějakým zvláštním leskem v jeho očích. „…dítě.“ Al chtěl na tu přezdívku zareagovat, ale to už Len zmizel temné uličce.

\-------------

Leonard odemkne dveře do svého bytu.

Byt nebyl nějak zvlášť přepychový a ani moc narvaný nějakým nábytkem či nějakými věcmi, co na to říct, když byl jen třímístní, což jedna byla kuchyň, druhá koupelna a třetí, ta asi největší místnost, byla obývák spojený s ložnicí. Ne že by si nějak Len stěžoval, měl tu vlastně všechno, co potřeboval. Postel, kde mohl spát, lednici jídla, i když ne plnou, a teplou vodu. Přesto tu chyběla ta společnost. Ta, kterou měl, když ještě Rogues byla pohromadě. Když tu byl Mick, Evan, Mark a hlavně jeho sestra Lisa. Ale neměl by se divit, že tu nejsou, vlastně to byla jeho chyba, že je všechny od sebe navzájem rozdělil, ale i tak se snažil jenom pomoc. Nic víc, nic míň.

Len si povzdech, hodil bundu na zem a svalil se unaveně na gauč. K tomu si ještě promnul líně spánky. Dnešní večer byl fajn. Vlastně jako ostatních noci, kdy se v baru objevil Al. Ten kluk prostě ze sebe vyzařoval takovou energii, kterou dělalo Lenovy divné svědění v žaludku a v páteři. A ten zářivý úsměv. Mohl se snad někdo smát tak upřímně? No, určitě mohl, ale bylo jasný, že nikdy nebyl věnovaný pro Kapitána Colda, kdo by mu ho taky tak chtěl dát. Ale on to právě vždy udělal.

Len přemýšlel, jestli ten kluk byl hloupý nebo, až moc důvěřivý, nebo cokoliv jiného, ale jako kdyby si ani nevšímal, že Len je zloděj, vrah a monstrum. Nebo mu to bylo prostě jedno. Muž si znovu povzdechl, teď už mnohem strhaněji jako kdyby přemýšlení byla teď ta nejtěžší práce na světě.

I když se nad tím zamyslel, na Alanovy bylo něco divného. Něco jako… Len zamrkal, upřímně nevěděl co, ale bylo jasný, že od dneška ho bude mít pořád na očích. Protože když tu bylo nějaké tajemství, byl ochoten udělat všechno, aby to rozlousknul. Len totiž nesnášel tajemství či záhady.

Touto myšlenkou usnul. Myšlenkou na barmana.

\----------

Barry se probudil okolo osmé. Je pravda, že dost brzy, když se počítá, že je sobota, ale on ta to byl zvyklý. Tak proč to měnit?

Barry se vyškrábal z postele a zamířil si to rovnou do koupelny. Jindy by použil svoji rychlost, ale dneska si chce vše vychutnat pěkně pomalu a s klidem. Vyčistil si zuby, hodil si sprchu **,** ve které si broukal písničku So Cold **.**

Když vyšel ven, po dvaceti minutách, vysušil se, jak tělo a tak i vlasy, které tedy jen párkrát prohrábnul, když si byl jistý, že po bytě nebude dělat žádné vodní cestičky, omotal si ruční okolo pasu a zamířil do kuchyně. Na snídani si vzal jen z police křupky s mlékem. Se svojí snídaní si sedl do obýváku na gauč a zapnul k tomu instinktivně televizi.

Jídlo bylo spořádáno rychleji, než měl Barry v plánu, a tak se rozhlížel, jestli tu není nějaká práce na zabití času. Napřed mu pohled sjel do kuchyně, třeba jestli tam není špinavé nádobí. Žádné tam nebylo. Tak se rozhlédl okolo sebe. Jeho byt byl doslovně uklizený. Žádné prádlo válející se na zemi, nebo prach na policích, prostě nic co by se dalo uklidit. „Tomuhle by Len řekl, že je to byt spíš holky než kluka.“ uchechtnul se vlastní poznámce a podíval se nahoru na hodiny visící nad televizí. 8:52. „No jo vlastně Len!“ Vykřikly znenadání, čím praštil do stolu tak silně, že se tam na tom místě objevila prasklina. Aspoň že ten stůl není ze skla. Když to Barry viděl, povzdechl si a zas si sedl na svoje místo. „Úplně jsem mu zapomněl říct, že mám dneska volno…“

\---------------

„Vajíčka, vajíčka, vajíčka…“ opakoval si pro sebe šťastně Barry. Konečně našel něco, co ho mohlo zabavit, tedy na nějakou chvilku. Byl v krámu asi tak o dva bloky od jeho bytu a to hlavně z toho důvodu, že si všiml, že jeho lednice se pomalu začínala vyprazdňovat a to hlavně základní ingredience. Muž procházel uličku s cukrovým, a vždy když ho něco zaujalo, hodil to do vozíku. Pak se ocitl u jogurtů, popadl vajíčka a podíval se na jeho docela „hodně“ plný vozík. V hlavě si přepočítával kolik za to asi tak dá, když v tom ho zaskočila něčí ruka na jeho rameni. Barry se na tu postavu rychle otočil. Byl to Len.

„Takže přece to jsi ty.“ zasmál se, jeho hlas zněl docela chraplavě.

„Wow…“ vydal ze sebe Barry, když si muže prohlížel. Vlasy měl jako normálně hozený dozadu, ale byli mnohem chaotičtější než obvykle. Na sobě černé tílko, které bylo na jeho postavu hodně upnuté a tak byli vidět všechny jeho křivky. Vojenské černošedé kalhoty a tak i vojenské boty. Bože tomu chlapovy to sluší… Pomyslel si Barry, ale když se do hlavy dostala tahle myšlenka, zkoušel ji co nejrychleji setřást. Dokonce si ani neuvědomil, že na něho celou tu dobu Len mluví.

„Hej, posloucháš mě?“ zeptal se trochu nabručeně.

„Co?!  Jo, jasně poslouchám!“ zasmál se nervózně a rychle mu pohled vystřelil nahoru. „Em… Co si říkal?“

Len se na něho chvilku díval jak na debila, než se nadechl a zopakoval svoji větu. „Ptal jsem se, jestli snad nepořádáš párty?“ řekl, a když viděl nechápavý výraz u mladšího muže, Len ukázal na jeho plný vozík.

„Ne, jen jsem dělal pořádný nákup.“ usmál se a podíval se na košík, co svíral druhý muž v ruce. Byl tam jen chleba, nějaký salám, sýr a čistá voda. „To ti stačí?“ zeptal se, oči pořád na košíku. On na to jen pokrčil rameny.

„Moc toho nesním a hlavně nejsem nějak vybíravý.“ řekl a jeho oči se zúžily. „Na rozdíl od tebe.“ Barry na to našpulil rty, ale nic neřekl. Chvilku se díval do blba a přemýšlel, jestli má otázku položit nebo ne.

„Kdy si jedl něco pořádného?“ nakonec se zeptal a podíval se přímo do Lenovo očí. Chvilku na sebe zíraly, než se Lenovo rty začaly pohybovat. Po pár sekundách přestal a řekl.

„Asi tak před dvěma týdny, proč?“ Barry se na jeho odpověď zamračil.

„Fajn, tak večeře dnes u mě na bytě. V sedm hodin, adresa…“

„Já vím tvoji adresu.“ ušklíbl se Len.

„Počkat. Co. Jak…“ muž na to, ale neodpověděl a jen držel na obličeji pobavený úsměv. Když Barry viděl jeho obličej, věděl, že asi odpověď jen tak nedostane. Možná, že to radši nechtěl vědět.

„Ale musím říct,“ začal Len, čím Barryho uvedl zpět do reality. „ že na to jdeš docela fr, ne?“

„Co tím myslíš?“

„Tím myslím, že jsme neměli ani první rande a ty už mě zveš k sobě. A to už vlastně dvakrát, když počítám i ten včerejšek.“ ušklíbl se a teď si Barry mohl uvědomit, že Len se naklání a je jen pár centimetrů od jeho obličeje. Na tohle se do jeho tváří začala proudit krev, a ani neuběhla sekunda a on celý doslovně zrudl. Len se na jeho reakci laškovně usmál a přesunul se teď k jeho uchu. „Tak v sedm.“ zavrčel. Barry sebou cukl a než mohl zareagovat, Len už dávno zmizel.

Al tam stál ještě nějakou chvilku, než se pořádně probral z transu. Někdy vůbec nechápal, že on může být Flash.

      Len vyšel z obchodu s kamenným výrazem. Rozhlídl se kolem sebe, a když tam nikdo nebyl, jeho tváře se daly do růžového odstínu. Nemohl to prostě popřít, ale Al rudý jako rajče byl jednoduše, až moc roztomilý. Len se pro sebe úchylně ušklíbl, vzpomněl si, že i jeho uši byli rudé a podle všeho byli i dost citlivé. Když zjistil, že jeho koutky bolí, povolil rty do neutrálního stavu. Také musel uznat, že v přítomnosti mladšího muže se cítil mnohem uvolněně a že se i také mnohem více usmívá.

„Takže v sedm.“ promluvil jen tak do vzduchu. Z kapsy vytáhl mobil. 13:24. „Tak to mám ještě hodně času.“

\--------------

Barry se díval na tašky plného jídla a přemýšlel, co by tak Len mohl být rád nebo co by bylo aspoň tak neutrálního. Napřed ho napadlo, že by udělal nějaké pořádné jídlo, pak se to posunulo, že by mohl udělat chlebíčky nebo obloženou mísu. Pak jeho mysl skončila u pizzy, která se zdála asi jako nejlepší volba. Jenže zas je tu problém, co na tu pizzu dát, má tam dát jen sýr, či maso nebo nějakou zeleninu? Barry nad tím chvilku dumal, než ho napadl úžasný nápad. Vzal papír a tužku. Nakreslil kruh, který rozdělil na osm kusů a do každého trojúhelníku napsal něco jiného.

  1. jen sýry
  2. salámy
  3. olivy
  4. ananas
  5. kuřecí maso
  6. špenát
  7. papriky
  8. žampiony



Barry si spokojeně odfrkl nad jeho nápadem a namířil všechny věci připravit. Když všechno co potřeboval, měl daný stranou, ostatní věci, ještě v taškách, uložil na svoje místa. Na pultu se mu hned objevil mnohem větší prostor. Barry se podíval na svůj mobil. Byli zatím jen tři hodiny. Měl podstatě ještě dost času, ale i bylo lepší si připravit všechno teď než to dělat na poslední chvíli.

    Pizza už ležela vystavená na jídelním stole, zatím co Barry uklízel nepořádek na pultu a v jeho okolí. Vytáhl mobil z kapsy a podíval se na jeho displej. Byli skoro už čtyři hodiny. „Pořád tak moc brzy.“ povzdechl si. Přešel do obýváku ke gauči, na kterém spadl obličejem dolů. Hlavu tedy otočil, aby mohl dýchat. A než si uvědomil, tíha jeho oční víček ho donutila zavřít oči a on usnul.

\-----------

Dveře byli, jako všechny v této budově, vyrobeny ze dřeva a na sobě měli černý nátěr. Jediný v čem se lišily, bylo to, že každé měli na sobě jiné číslo a jmenovky byli pojmenovaný vždy jiným příjmení. Len stál před dveřmi s číslem 24. Jeho oči nervózně tikaly na strany. Nebyl si jistý, jestli má zaklepat nebo zazvonit. Ne že by, ale vždy když k někomu šel tak to byl jen za tím účelem, aby toho daného člověka vyloupil. V tomto v případě to bylo naprosto jiné. Len se rozhodl pro možnost zaklepaní, jenže když to udělal dveře se sami pootevřely. Muž se na to zamračil a potichu vstoupil do bytu. Byla tam tma a ticho, které dělalo nepříjemný pocit v žaludku. Len zavřel dveře a pokračoval hlouběji, až došel do obýváku, kde se zastavil. Místnosti už nebylo takové ticho jako v předsíni. Bylo slyšet tikání hodin a něčí oddechování. Když to slyšel, povzdechl si úlevou, podíval se na gauč, kde spokojeně Barry podřimoval. Len k němu došel, sedl si na zem, tak aby viděl přímo do jeho tváře. „Ty jsi vážně roztomilý.“ řekl tiše a prstem šťouchl do Barryho tváře, který na dotyk reagoval tak, že pokřivil naštvaně obličej. I tak se nezbudil. Len se na to ušklíbl a ještě ho párkrát šťouchl.

     Když si byl jistý, že provokování bylo dost a přesto se Barry neprobudil, dal ruku na jeho celou tvář, kde palcem dělal do rytmu jeho křivek oblouky a řekl, teď jeho hlas krapet zvýšený. „Al stávej… Al, tady je Len a čeká na svoji slíbenou večeři.“ Barry trochu sebou škubl a pak pomalu otevřel oči.

„Len? Kolik je hodin?“ zeptal se rozespale. Len se koukl na hodiny, pořád ruku na chlapcovi tváře.

„Deset minut po sedmé.“

„Hmm… Počkat co…“ V tu chvílí úplně vyskočil z gauče, udělal pár kroku od Lena a díval se na něho překvapeně, přitom jeho tváře měli světle červený odstín. „Jak si se sem dostal?“

„Bylo otevřeno. Vážně, co kdybych byl nějaký vrah nebo tak něco.“ povzdychl si, vstal a pak mu došlo, co vlastně řekl. Vždyť on je vrah. Barry se na to, ale jen sarkasticky zasmál. Len se na něho podíval, tvář  mladšího muže nevyjadřovala žádný náznak po strachu či vzteku.

Barry nahmatal spínač a do místnosti se rozlinulo, až moc zářivé, světlo. Oba dva muži instinktivně zavřeli oči a zkoušeli si pomalu zvykat na oslnivý jas, když se tak stalo, Len najednou uslyšel od Barryho výkřik.

„Co se stalo?!“ řekl v šoku.

„Ty krvácíš.“ jeho oči vyzařovali údiv.

„Co?“ zeptal se. Barry k němu přešel, odhrnul mu pramínek z vlasů z čela a palcem přejel opatrně přes 6cm dlouhou ránu, která už tedy nekrvácela, ale zaschlá krev se táhla přes celou délku Lenovo obličeje. „Jo tohle. Povolil jsem v ostražitosti, nic víc.“ protočil oči, ale když viděl výraz u druhé osoby, bylo poznat, že tahle informace mu moc nestačí. „Fajn, nějaká žena byla v potížích a tak jsem jí chtěl jenom pomoc. Ty bastardi nebyli nijak silný, prostě svaly a žádný mozek. Když zdrhali, chtěl jsem té ženě pomoc na nohy, ale ona místo toho vytáhla s kabelky nůž a sekla mě. Prostě jsem jen polevil ostražitosti. Nic víc.“ dopověděl a podíval se na Barryho, který měl na sobě smrtelně vážný výraz.

„Proč by to dělala?“ zeptal se, v hlase zněl trochu naštvaný.

„Ta žena? No možná měla za úkol nalákat lidi, aby ji pomohli a pak toho daného člověka obrat o peníze.“ konstatoval jednoduše. „Co já vím, vlastně je my to docela jedno.“ Barry se teď tvářil mnohem uvolněněji, dokonce po pár sekundách se na jeho obličeji vytvořil obrovský úsměv.

„Ty si můj hrdina.“ Barry se teď smál a Len na jeho větu zčervenal.

„O čem to mluvíš.“ zeptal se trochu nervózně.

„No, i když ta žena byla jejich společnice, ty ses ji snažil zachránit, ne?“ jeho úsměv byl mnohem menší, ale zas o to opravdovější. „Pozval jsem tě na večeři, bylo by dobré ti ji dát.“ řekl a gestem ruky udělal, aby ho Len následoval do kuchyně. Barry poručil muži, aby si sedl a chvilku počkal. Barry dal obrovskou pizzu do troubu, pak zmizel do vedlejší místnosti a vrátil se s krabičkou první pomoci a malým ručníkem. Len na něho celou dobu koukal úžasem v očích. Barry vyčisťoval ránu, i když Len řekl, že si to může udělat sám, druhý muž trval na svém a tak ho raději nechal dělat to, co on chce.

      Když Len měl ránu vyčištěnou a ovázanou, a když pizzy byla hotová, oba dva muži seděli v obýváku, dívající se nějaký film, který tam zrovna běžel. Na začátku jejich konverzace vázla, ale když byly prohozeny nějaké vtipy, hned se to obrátilo k lepšímu.

\--------

A než si mohli uvědomit, pizza byla už dávno snězená, na stole se válely prázdné i plné lahve od piva a čas se začal posouvat na půlnoc. Když si Len všiml kolik je, chtěl odejít, ale Barry ho přemluvil, ať zůstane na noc. Starší muž na to udělal perverzní narážku, která chvilku plavala ve vzduchu, než se tomu oba dva začali smát.

\---------

„Kde mám spát?“ zeptal se.

„No v posteli, kde jinde byste chtěl spát?“

„Nevím, třeba na gauči?“ řekl sarkastickým tónem.

„Ne.“ odpověděl na to hned a rukou plácal do matrace, naznačující aby si už konečně lehl a nic už neříkal. Len se na něho zamračil, ale pomalím krokem se došoural k posteli a opatrně si lehl vedle Barryho, který příjemně ze sebe vydával nepředstavitelné horko. Tedy příjemné to bylo aspoň na jednu sekundu, než se na Lenovo tváři začali dělat kapky potu. Sedl si a jediným tahem přetáhl tričko přes hlavu a tak to udělal i z tepláky, mimochodem tohle oblečení mu půjčil Barry, a oba dva kousky leželi na zemi. „Jako vážně…“ řekl Barry, jedno obočí nahoře a jeho rty jeli do šibalského úsměvu.

„Nemám moc rád horko.“ zabručel a převrátil se na bok. Aspoň, že měli dvě peřiny. Barry na něho koukal překvapeně, než se pro sebe usmál a taky pořádně lehnul a zavřel oči. Zatím co Len je měl pořád otevřené, a čekal, až od muže bude znít pravidelné dýchání, otočil se k němu, aby znovu mohl vidět jeho tvář tak blízko

„Myslím, že tě asi miluji…“ řekl potichu a usnul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo a s třetí kapitolou nevím jak budu... 8 jedeme k moři a vrátíme se až za týden. Takže nevím, kdy budu plánovat psaní pokračování a kdo má chuť můžete se kouknout na můj deviantart. :3 moc toho tam nemám, protože jsem tam jenom líná něco dávat, ale to je jedno. :)  
> Deviantart: http://blackslidercz.deviantart.com/gallery/

**Author's Note:**

> Vím, že tahle kapitola byla krátká, nejbližším čase bych měla psát pokračování. A když už mluvím o pokračování, mělo by to být takhle, že Len zjistí Barryho identitu, vlastně jeho pravou a pak že je to Flash, no a pak se to nějak rozjede. Určitě už mám v hlavě vymysleno aspoň další dvě kapitoly.


End file.
